Stereo Hearts
by JustSupposingIt'sBlue
Summary: Death City's Art Academy is a school for the best of the best. From acting to singing, they have it all. Maka is a new student at such a school and is swiftly thrown into the life that it offers. There she meets Soul Evans, a student there whose talent lies with playing the piano. What will happen as their friendship grows? SoulxMaka and other pairings. AU,slight OOC,T due to Patty
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so I really am wondering what you guys think of it. I honestly don't know what to think of this. Well... enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own any of these characters or Soul Eater. **

* * *

"Crap! I'm late!" Soul Evans rushed around the flat that he and his brother, Wes, shared. Humming to himself absently as he went, Soul quickly threw on his leather jacket, not realizing the weather, and tossed his shoulder bag over his head, running to the door.

Wes smiled and leaned against the doorway of the tiny kitchen. "Late? Late for what? School doesn't start for another hour but you are running around like a chicken with its head cut off." he cracked cheerfully.

Frowning, Soul grabbed the keys to his motorcycle.

Wes was a few years older than Soul and had just entered college. They both had hair that could be considered white, albino-pale skin, and blood red eyes. Their personalities were basically the same, but Wes seemed to smile more, and was more confident and open than Soul.

The brothers ran away from home just about three-four years ago. Wes was tired of their father's comments about his and Soul's choice in music, so he took his younger brother and ran off without another word. The principle of the school that Wes was going to go to, Death, was understanding enough to help the two in the payments of the flat, food, education, and so forth till Soul was old enough to help out.

The older of the two smiled and walked back into the kitchen. "Tell Black Star that I say he needs to come over sometime so we can get him away from that damn take-out."

Soul smiled, yelling over his shoulder, "Sure thing, Wes. Later!"

He walked down the stairs and out of the dorms and carefully made his way down the slippery steps in the front. Soul shivered, suddenly wishing that he wore something warmer, but he was in a rush and didn't feel like climbing the three flights of stairs again.

With a shrug, he swung a leg over the side of his bike after brushing some snow off the seat. He put the keys into the bike and twisted them, smirking as it roared awake and shook with new life under him. The teen ran pale fingers through his hair, taking off without a thought out of the parking lot and onto the icy road.

The winter air tickled and bit at Soul's skin, sending chills down his spine. He liked winter. The snow that covered the ground reminded him of his days as a kid when he stared out a window with his brother while watching in wonder as the flakes fell to the ground. The cold never bothered Soul, and the way ice made the trees look was somewhat fascinating.

The cafe pulled into view and Soul led the bike into the small parking lot. He cut the engine, feeling the machine shudder back into its slumber before he got off and shrugged his way into the warm building. A strong scent of coffee wafted through the air towards Soul. He took a deep breath and sighed happily.

Blair, the owner, smiled and yelled a question over the music. "Hey, Soul! The usual?"

Blair was a chesty, friendly girl of about twenty years. She had a pale complexion with gold eyes (obviously contacts) with long, mostly-straight hair that was dyed an odd shade of purple. The strands of hair that framed her face curled at the ends. She adored cats, and had about three of them, one of which was always running around her shop as she made lattes. Soul thought that she could be a bit vulgar at times, but could be a good friend...when she was actually paying attention.

Soul just nodded and looked around for his friends. He saw the bright blue hair of Black Star before making his way over, stuffing his hands inside his coat and sliding into a free chair at the table.

Patty was the first to notice, since he was sitting next to her, and smiled brightly. "Hi, Soul! Glad you could make it!"

Patricia Thompson, or "Patty" for short, was a bubbly, hyper teen that was a bit of an airhead. She had shoulder length blond hair and expressive blue eyes. Her emotions could change from good to worse in only a few seconds before being her cheery self again. Patty herself was just so bubbly, that she could probably make the grumpiest of all men smile. It was just something she did.

Oddly enough, she had a talent for cooking. No matter what Patty made, it always came out completely delicious, especially her cakes. She had some odd combinations, (orange and chocolate came to mind) but they fit so well, no matter what it was. Whenever Soul was asked to taste-test one of them, he never hesitated to say yes.

Next to Patty, was her sister Liz. She smirked slightly and teased, "Good to see yo. Almost thought you were skipping out on us."

Liz was short for Elizabeth. She was older than Patty, and was usually the mature one of the two-with the exception of a confrontation with ghosts. Liz and Patty were living on the streets before all of this, so she took up the whole "parent" position and took care of the two through stealing and pick-pocketing. Liz was now living in a flat with her sister that was funded by the school and worried more about make-up and her hair than about getting food on the table.

Liz had long, dirty blond hair that came down to her mid-back with two, thick strands of hair hung at either side of her face. She also had dark blue eyes and tan skin and was taller than her younger sister. She also seemed to be chasing the career of a make-up artist. Liz is a bit shallow, and had plenty of paranoia, but she has a level-head and wouldn't hesitate to stand up for her friends or beliefs. All in all, she was a pretty cool friend.

Soul chuckled and leaned back into the chair. "I wouldn't miss it if I tried. I just woke up late."

Liz smiled. "Studying math?"

Soul looked away and nodded.

The two sisters just laughed casually at Soul's struggle with math. Soul knew that they were just teasing, so it didn't bother him at all. He wasn't blind enough to not realize that it was something he wasn't good at.

Kid then came over with their coffee, nodding to Soul. "I see that you've decided to show up."

The white haired teen shrugged. "Slept late." He took his chocolate-mint coffee from the tray. He never knew why he liked it, only that it tasted like Christmas in a cup. A real Christmas. Not one where the child was wondering where his father was.

Anyway.

Kid's full name was Death the Kid. He was the principal's son, and was happy that his friends saw him as a normal person, and not some snobby rich kid. Kid was a milky pale boy with odd, natural, gold eyes and black hair that had three white stripes running along the left side of his head. Soul had no idea why that was, but according to Kid, he was born with them, and his father had them when he was his age. Therefore, Soul paid no mind to them, unlike Kid.

He had a not-so-slight OCD problem and was obsessed with symmetry. Kid always got depressed when someone mentioned his stripes, and relied on the Thompson sisters to cheer him up. If anything was out of order or asymmetrical he went berserk and found it completely and utterly disgusting. Soul found him as a good friend either way.

Soul didn't bother to react when Kid fixed the collar of his jacket before sitting across from him. Black Star scooted over to create more room for him and leaned against the table with a grin.

"So Soul, I heard that we are getting three new kids today."

Soul stared at the coffee in the cup with a bored expression. "Oh really?"

"Yes, and I was planning on checking them out and seeing if they're good dancers."

Soul looked up and shook his head at his friend with a small smile. "Sounds fun. Want me to tag along?"

Black Star threw his hands in the air. "Duh! Why else would I be bringing it up if I didn't want you to come? You are my best friend, Soul, you should know these kinds of things right away, especially when they come from someone as awesome as me."

Black Star. Now there was a character. Black Star was an arrogant, loud, immature, cocky, break-dancer with a self-absorbed attitude. He always talked about how awesome he was and seemed to have his mind completely revolved around himself, and his dyed, blue hair and green eyes only added to how much he stood out. (Soul didn't have any room to talk. His had was white for gosh sakes.)

Or, at least, that was how most people viewed him.

The real Black Star was a loyal, headstrong, tough friend who always had Soul's back. Sure, he was loud and arrogant, as viewed, but Soul didn't care about that. Black Star would be there for him through thick and thin and understood people more than he let on.

Soul just smirked and sipped his coffee. The caffeinated liquid warmed Soul from head to toe, but did nothing for his sleep-fogged mind.

Sitting next to Black Star was Tsubaki. She was a tall, attractive girl of Japanese descent. Her hair was long and black (she always had it pulled back into a high pony-tail) and she had an hour-glass figure with pale skin. She was very calm and quiet, but had a sort of motherly nature and cared for her friends. She forgave and understood people very easily and had almost to no temper at all. She was an amazing dancer and cook. Soul loved her food and secretly liked how understanding she could be.

Tsubaki frowned slightly at them and pointed out, "Black Star, what if they don't dance?"

The blue-haired boy, who was laughing to himself at how amazing his plan was, froze and looked down at the table. "Good point." He recovered quickly by grinning at her and yelled, "Well then I will just grace them with my amazing presence!"

Tsubaki smiled warily back at him. "Sure... Whatever you say."

Soul chuckled mentally. Even the most understanding of all people needed a break from Black Star sometimes.

The friends just sat there, talking and laughing before getting up to head to the school.

Death City's Art Academy.

Both a high school and a college melded into one, it was a place for the best of the best. The school was made for people of the arts with its many genres of music, dancing, acting, cooking, singing, paining, sculpting, etc, etc.

It was run by a friendly, joyful principal who ran by the name Death. Why go by Death when surrounded by high schoolers and college students? No idea. Who names their kid Death the Kid? Apparently him.

He was a tall, pale man with black hair and stripes that ran completely around his head, unlike Kid's, whose stripes stopped halfway. Death had a calming, and friendly smile and the same gold eyes as his son. He was often seen in a black on black suit with a skull pin attached to the tie. He seemed like a nice guy. He did help many of the students when in need, such as himself and Wes.

Oddly enough, the cafe was right across the school, so the students didn't have to walk far to get to it.

Soul waved goodbye to his friends and weaved his way through the crowds to his first class; song writing. Soul knew exactly what he wanted to do, so he got specific classes. Since he chose music, they decided to throw a song writing class into his schedule. He shared the class with his brother for some odd reason, so he didn't care.

Wes spotted him the moment that he walked into the room and smiled. Soul just nodded and sat next to his brother, pulling out the needed notebook and turning to a clean page.

"Apparently we finally got that new vice principal."

Soul grunted to show he was paying attention as he doodled lightly on the side of the page.

"His kid and two of Ms. Medusa's kids are apparently the new students, so this lunch period will be cut in half due to the assembly."

Soul looked up at his brother and leaned his head against his palm. "So, the three new students that Black Star was going off about this morning are related to the staff?"

Wes nodded and looked Soul in the eye. "Yeah. In fact-"

He never got to finish, due to the fact that the teacher, Sid, walked in with a girl in tow.

"Alright class! We have a new student today. This is Maka Albarn. Maka, why don't you go sit by Soul." He pointed at the boy and turned to the board, writing something swiftly on it.

The girl, Maka, was a very petite, and was as skinny as a twig. She had ash blond hair that was pulled back into pigtails and olive green eyes. She seemed like a little school girl with her plaid skirt and white blouse, but she added black boots and a black jacket to the look. A school bag, packed with books, was slung over her shoulder, while a few pencils and a notebook were in her hands.

Soul's first impression: She was a bookworm.

Paying no attention to her, Soul took notes of the lesson. He noticed that she copied down every single thing that Sid said, even if it was just a lame joke. Damn. Soul thought, she takes this stuff seriously.

Just then, the school bell rang. Maka quickly gathered up her things, putting them in either a neat pile to carry, or in her bag, before standing up to leave. A stray pencil rolled off the desk, and Soul caught it before it hit the floor.

"Hey!" He called.

Maka turned around, confusion written all over her face. "Yes?"

Soul looked at the pencil before handing it to her. "You dropped this."

Maka took the pencil and nodded gratefully. "T-thanks... um..."

"Soul. Soul Evans."

"Oh! Right. Thanks, Soul. I guess..."

Soul just shrugged and looked to the door when he heard his name being called. Black Star stood in the door with Patty close by. That only meant that they had math next. Insert mental groan.

Sighing, Soul walked towards them. He waved to Maka from over his shoulder, sending her a grin as he went. "See ya'."

Maka just nodded dumbly and stared. "Y-yeah. Bye..."

* * *

**Woot! It's done! Hope you liked it!**

**I think I did pretty well for my first story. I'm going to try to post a new chapter every Friday, but I am not making any promises. If I forget, I'm often on Fanfiction so you can PM me and yell at me.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

***takes deep breath* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!** ****

This is a day late. I'm terribly sorry, it's just that on Friday it wasn't edited and I ended up being really busy. Then today I was ALSO busy till now. So yeah... By the way, it's only rated T to be safe. I'm not going to be doing anything drastic or whatever. 

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Soul Eater or any of these characters. If I did... well... it would have failed. **

* * *

_What an odd boy_, Maka thought.

Soul, or whatever his name was, had just walked off to his friends, leaving her standing in the classroom like an idiot. He seemed strange, with his white hair and red eyes but something told her that he wouldn't hurt her. Although, the leather jacket he wore, and the way he walked almost made him seem like a troublemaker.

She shook her head and sighed; it was no time to be thinking about odd boys and their attitudes. He had barely paid her any attention when she was sitting next to him, so why would he want to be her friend in the first place? It makes no sense why he would be so cold at first, but then so friendly to her afterwards.

Groaning, she rubbed her temples and shoved her way through the crowded halls of the school. She was doing it again. Sighing once more, she walked to her next class, which happened to be some sort of contemporary dancing class. That's right, although, she is a bookish person, she loved to sing and dance, which was why she was in this school.

Maka walked into the changing room and slid into one of the stalls, changing into her sweats and t-shirt. She then tossed her bag and books into a locker and slid the lock through the loop before snapping it shut.

"Hi! You're new here, right?"

Maka turned around to face the new voice, only to meet a smiling, curvy girl with black hair and friendly, dark blue eyes. She was dressed in a loose, white tank with sweat pants that were cut off at her knees. She noticed the girl wasn't wearing any shoes or socks, which puzzled her a bit.

Blinking, Maka replied, "Uh... Yeah."

The girl just smiled even more and held out a hand. "I'm Tsubaki. What's your name?"

she smiled and shook her hand. "Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you Tsubaki."

Tsubaki just nodded and followed Maka into the large studio. "The new Vice Principal's daughter, right?"

Flushing, Maka nodded and look away. "You could say that."

"I'm not judging you or anything. I was just asking! It's no big deal, trust me."

She looked over at Tsubaki and smiled. She seemed like a friendly girl who could easily be anyone's friend. Maybe she would have a friend on the first day...

Then, the teacher, Mrs. Marie, walked in. She was a tall, blond-haired woman who had an hourglass shape and warm, brown eyes. She met her before the class, so she understood that Marie was rather friendly and bubbly. At the moment she changed out of her long, black dress and into a t-shirt and shorts, and was barefoot just like Tsubaki.

Marie just smiled and cocked a hip to the side, resting one hand there while she addressed the class. "Good morning class! I hope that you are all awake and ready for another lesson! This time we have a new comer. Maka, why don't you come up here, and take off those socks! We won't need them." Maka just nodded and obeyed, standing next to the teacher. "Everyone this is Maka Albarn and she is new here to our school, so play nice or you will sit out for the day."

Hesitantly, Maka went back to her place beside Tsubaki and stared at the wooden floor shyly. Tsubaki smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Hey, I'm sure that there is no reason for you to be so shy. Ms. Marie is a very kind person and doesn't even punish anyone that much. I'm positive that you will have a lot of fun!"

Maka smiled for the hundredth time today and nodded. It was so easy to smile around Tsubaki that Maka didn't even notice that she was.

Marie then clapped her hands together and beamed at everyone. "Well let's get started!"

The next half an hour was spent through the easy, but tiring routines made by Marie. It was rather fun, and Maka found out that the whole class was filled with amazing dancers. But she thought that out of the students, Tsubaki was one of the best.

Everyone was now sitting down, sweaty and tired, and chatting with each other. Tsubaki and Maka were having their own little conversation when they heard,

"Hey, Mrs. Marie! Doesn't your husband work here?"

Marie looked up in thought, as if she should tell them or not, but just shrugged and replied, "Why yes, he does. He doesn't have the job that you would think he would have though."

One of the students frowned. "What do you mean?"

Smiling, Marie took a sip of water and continued, "Well, my husband is extremely good at science. He's a professor, you see, but was apparently too good for college and high school understanding, so wasn't allowed to be the science teacher here."

"Well what is he now?"

"The janitor."

Then, as if on cue, a silver-haired man sitting backwards on a swivel chair came, well, rolling into the room; the chair than hit some pencil a kid dropped, tipping the chair over and causing the silver haired man to fall off it. Groaning, he stared up at Marie with a hint of a frown.

"Marie, have you seen an endangered bird around here? It got loose from its cage and I haven't been able to find it."

Marie giggled and helped the man to his feet. Maka then noticed his large, round glasses and odd, white lab coat. She frowned, getting the feeling that she has seen him someplace. But where?

"Stein, I see that you have decided to drop in. You need to be more careful with that chair of yours. I don't need to be called down to the office because you broke your neck falling off an office chair."

Stein frowned and scratched the back of his head. "It's not my fault that I get bored. All of this cleaning isn't entertaining at all, but I really need to find that bird before some kid-"

He was cut off by a girly scream and he chuckled. "Well, I'm best to be off to work. I'll see you later, Marie."

"Ok, but be careful!"

Marie just smiled as Stein upright his fallen chair and got back on it, sitting with the back of the seat in front of him, before taking off across the floor and out of the hallway.

"I love you!" Marie called finally, just as the fabric of his lab coat vanished around the corner.

Maka blinked, looking at the door, then Marie, and then back at the door.

It was then that she realized that she has seen Stein in a picture with her father when they were younger. He never smiled in many of the pictures, and always seemed, well, bored. Her father always said that they were good friends when they were younger, but he was addicted to science in every way, shape, and form. From the way he explained it, he was kinda creepy. That image didn't fit at all to the man she just saw.

"Uh, Ms. Marie?"

"Yes, Maka?"

"Was that your husband?"

"Why yes."

A couple of the girls giggled and whispered to each other, causing Maka to frown and glare at them. She hated gossip.

Marie just sighed and ended class, signaling the time to get changed.

Maka changed back into her normal clothes in an almost sluggish way. She didn't get how people could just ignore all the comments and taunts people make about them. Then again, Marie was to kind to get hurt by such words, but Maka could still wonder. It didn't seem right, talking about people when you probably don't know the real them at all. But there wasn't much she could do. She was just the new girl who was a complete bookworm and was the daughter of the vice principal. Nothing much there.

Tsubaki ended up having almost the same exact schedule as Maka, besides first and fifth period. (That was when Maka had song writing and chorus.) So, she decided to show Maka the ropes and lead her through the school.

It was in sixth period science that some classes had to go down to the auditorium for an assembly.

Tsubaki frowned slightly. "I wonder if they are introducing the new vice principal."

Maka scowled. "I hope not. I don't need my dad putting me out in the spotlight. It's bad enough that he is always doting on me so much, I don't need to be publicly embarrassed."

Tsubaki laughed slightly. "I don't think he will. Why would he in the first place?"

"Trust me. He would. He does it to get my attention, but he doesn't realize that he is just embarrassing me all together."

Tsubaki stayed silent, watching as the Principal Death and Maka's father, Spirit, walked onto the stage.

Spirit was a tall, blue-eyed man with shoulder length red hair and a child-like personality. He was silly to no end and aggravated Maka every time he tried to impress her. The downside of Spirit, was that he was a complete ladies man, and had just gotten through a divorce with his wife, Maka's mother. He was constantly telling her that he still loved her mother very much, and loved her, but Maka didn't understand how he could love her mother, but still cheat on her with other women.

At the moment, he was wearing a black suit with an olive green dress shirt and black tie. All in all he looked very professional with his emotionless face and determined eyes, but she knew that this wasn't the real Spirit.

Sighing, she leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms across her chest, watching as Death introduced Spirit and let him give a long speech. Maka didn't even pay attention as Spirit said his speech. She had heard it quite enough due to the fact that Spirit thought that telling his speech to the mirror was going to help him.

She groaned slightly and tilted her head back, finding the ceiling very interesting at the speech dragged on. Normally she wouldn't be like this. Maka would be paying attention and listening to every word the person said. But this was her father, and she already knew every word he was saying. He did ask her to write it for him after all.

"Blah, blah, blah! You sound like every other vice principal with your empty promises of doing good for the school! You know what this assembly needs? Someone as awesome me!"

Then, a short boy with outrageous blue hair climbed onto the stage, dragging Maka from her thoughts. He had tan skin and a cocky grin planted in his face. Baggy jeans were held to his thin frame with a black belt, and a black shirt that read "Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of how **awesome** I am" in big white letters was on his chest.

Who is this idiot?

She then realized that this was the boy that the other boy, Soul, was friends with. It seemed odd for Soul to be friends with such an outgoing kid. Maka wondered if Soul had a more loud, and immature side to him that she hadn't seen, but was focusing more on thinking if the boy made that shirt himself all based on the face that he was laughing like a maniac and had an extremely self-absorbed aura.

Does everyone make their own shirts here?

It could be possible. The girl that was also waiting for Soul earlier today had been wearing some sort of white jacket with little nyan cats and rainbows. Making your own clothing must be sign of a good fashion sense here.

As the boy continued to go off about how amazing he was, Tsubaki groaned next to Maka and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Black Star... what are you doing?"

Maka blinked. Hold it. Tsubaki knew this guy? How was that possible? She seemed way to quiet and nice to be friends with a jerk like him.

Stunned, Maka asked, "Wait, you know him?"

Tsubaki nodded. "Yup."

"He's your friend?"

"Yup."

"How much of a friend?"

"A really good friend?"

"What! How are you," Maka pointed at Tsubaki, "good friends with him?" She jerked her thumb to the direction of the boy.

Tsubaki shrugged. It didn't seem like she was ashamed to be his friend, just embarrassed that he just got up onto the stage and started spouting random things about himself and how lame this assembly was.

"I met him when we were younger on the first day of school. He jumped up on the monkey bars and started on this speech of how amazing he was. All the other kids lost interest and walked off, while I was the only one who actually stayed and listened. Ever since then, we've been the best of friends."

Maka just stared, completely shocked on how Tsuabaki was friends with him.

Tsubaki just giggled and looked towards him with an emotion Maka could not name. "Black Star may seem like an idiot, but he really is a nice guy when you get to know him. Sure, he is as arrogant and loud as he seems, but he's a good friend and can be nice when he wants to be."

Shaking her head, Maka looked back to the stage just in time to see Soul and a boy that looked strangely like the principal drag Black Star, who was still laughing, off the stage. Their efforts seemed futile due to some reason why they could not get the blue haired teen off the stage. Eventually they got him off after the blond from this morning came on the stage, also laughing, and clapped the boy on the back. It must have been pretty hard since it sent him flying off the raised surface.

Frowning, Maka then realized that the group of people were really good friends. They were all just laughing with each other as Black Star got up off the floor with a big grin on his face. Death himself even seemed to be laughing with them.

The blonde girl was holding her sides and giggling madly like a little girl. She waved at Principal Death happily. "Hi Kiddo's dad! It's my birthday soon!"

This of course had nothing to do with anything that had been going on, and just made the kids laugh harder, as Principal Death said calmly "Patty, your birthday's not for two months, you told me yesterday. Now, go find your sister, alright?"

"Okey dokey!" Patty said, skipping off the stage. The other two boys trailed off after her, but of course Black Star didn't move until everyone was looking at him, and then he did a lazy flip onto his hands and walked over to the steps that way, flipping back oveer then he reached the stairs. The white haired boy whistled. "You've been holdin' out on us, Star!"

"Well, I wasn't gonna show you chumps something as cool as that staight off, your whole brains would explode." Black Star yelled back.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it!" the boy continued, using the argument as an excuse to get back onstage.

Everyone laughed again. Patty, taking matters into her own hands turned and mumbled something into another girl's ear. As they stood on their chairs, Maka realized that they were sisters. "One, two, three." Patty counted, and the two girls cupped their hands around their mouths and screamed,

"BLACK STAR, GET YOUR CONCEITED ASS OFF THE GODDAMN STAGE."

He did so immediately, looking back at them in a way that was almost afraid before he sat down next to the white haired boy.

Maka just stared in awe at the group of friends as they laughed and smiled at each other. How could these people act so immature? Did they even care that they looked like a group of idiots? Wait... no... They didn't care. It was plain to see that the really didn't give a damn about it. But why? Wasn't image important to teenagers now a days?

"Maka?"

Maka looked towards Tsubaki with a strained smile. "Yes?"

The dancer smiled softly and leaned into her palm. "Why don't you come by the cafe tomorrow morning. It's the one right across the street."

Day one and she was being asked to go to a coffee shop with a friend? Strange...

Slightly stunned, Maka just nodded dumbly. "S-sure."

Tsubaki just smiled brightly at Maka and looked back as her friends continued to make fools of themselves.

_Yup, this school is just plain weird. _

* * *

**OK! Chapter two down. And let's welcome... MAKA! **

**I promise I will try to get the next chapter up and edited by Friday... No promises though. **

**So! Tell me what you think! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY CRAP! I apologize for this being ever so late. I had a MAJOR writer's block and honestly, couldn't get past it. (Thank you Ninjee for your ever so helpful guidance as my muse.) So yeah! Here you go. I once again apologize. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Soul Eater or any of these characters. If I did, you would know. **

* * *

Maka gulped and hesitantly walked into the warmth of the cafe. It seemed like a nice place with the heavy smell of coffee and pastries wafting through the air. But Maka was still on edge. Tsubaki was supposed to be here, but the blond couldn't see here anywhere in the cafe.

Taking a shaky breath, Maka walked up to the counter. A tall, chesty woman with purple hair and yellow, cat-like eyes due to contacts was standing there, making a drink. She was chatting with some man at the counter, so Maka politely cleared her throat and waited.

They stopped talking almost immediately and the woman looked over at her. "Hi! I'm Blair. How can I help you?"

Maka smiled briefly, asking, "Um, I'm looking for a girl named Tsubaki. Do you know where I can find here? I was supposed to meet her and...Well... I don't know where she is."

Blair giggled lightly and pointed at one of the large tables. "She's over there at table 8. Don't mind me asking but what's your name? I know Tsubaki and the others pretty well, but I have never seen you here before."

The student was just turning away as Blair said that, so she spun back around and said, "Maka Albarn. I'm new to the town, so I don't really think anyone would know me. Thanks!"

Tsubaki smiled brightly when Maka came into view, sliding into one of the chairs across from her. "I'm glad you could make it."

Maka just nodded, twiddling with her thumbs. She completely ignored the coffee in front of her, treating it as if it was poisoned.

Frowning, Tsubaki leaned into one of her hands. Maka looked terrified. It was like she thought that Tsubaki was going to kill her or some insane thought like that. Tsubaki just sighed and shook her head.

"There is no need to be so scared, Maka. I'm not going to bite your head off."

Maka jumped at the sound of her voice and smiled weakly. "Y-yeah, I know. It's just... why would you want to meet here? I just met you yesterday, but you are already asking to hang out as if we have known each other for weeks."

Tsubaki blinked, obviously confused by Maka's words. She knew that Tsubaki was just being nice and all, but had no idea why Tsubaki wanted to see each other at the coffee shop when they just met.

Maka could only watch as Tsubaki digested what Maka said. She covered her mouth, little sounds of laughter escaping her as her shoulders shook gently.

Worried that Tsubaki thought she was weird, Maka stuttered, "Wh-what is it? What did I do?"

Tsubaki continued to laugh for a few more minutes before she managed, "Maka, I invited you here so you could meet some of my friends. Yes, I did want you to come because you are my friend, but I also thought that you would like to meet some of mine as well. We meet here everyday before going to school, that's all. Besides, just because I met you yesterday doesn't mean we can't just be friends and have fun outside of school."

Maka's face flushed with embarrassment. "O-oh... well-"

"Hey, Tsubaki! Who is the strange chick sitting across from you?"

They both looked up to see the arrogant, blue haired boy from yesterday. What was his name, again? Blue Star? Whatever his name was, Tsubaki seemed happy that he was there. She smiled brightly and introduced Maka to the boy as the girl struggled to place his name.

Tsubaki seemed to notice that she wasn't paying attention, and the boy waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

He tapped Maka's forehead, jerking her back into reality.

Rubbing her eyes, Maka muttered, "Sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention."

Tsubaki just smiled and introduced, "This is Black Star, the boy who was on stage yesterday. Black Star, as I told you last night, this is Maka."

Black Star had a huge grin on his face with his arms crossed across his chest as he yelled, "Oh so she has seen how awesome I am! You should be glad to know me, Maka, because not many get to be blessed with my amazing friendship."

Maka raised a brow. "Who said we were friends?"

Black Star planted a foot on a chair and leaned forward so that his face was inches from Maka's. "You are friends with Tsubaki, and if you are friends with Tsubaki you become friends with me. Done deal. No exceptions."

Tsubaki sighed and sent a strained smile. "Black Star... just sit down. Your coffee is going to be here soon."

The bluenette obeyed, sitting roughly in the seat next to Tsubaki with an arm draped over the back of her chair. Maka found the action a bit odd, but took it as something that they always did and brushed it off. They began talking about random things before something dawned on Maka.

Slamming her hands down on the table, Maka proclaimed, "Wait a sec! Tsubaki you said that you told him about me last night? ... Do you two live together or something?"

Black Star and Tsubaki looked at each other for a second before Tsubaki smiled and explained, "Nope. Black Star and I live in different dorms. I just go over to cook for him since he can't cook."

"Got that right. He burnt water."

The new voice startled everyone at the table but Black Star, who immediately stood up and bumped fists with the person. That person happened to be Soul.

He let out a big yawn before being shoved into the seat next to Maka by a very chipper blond. "Get your ass in one of the chairs, Soul!"

Soul waved off the hand on his shoulder and took a much needed sip of coffee. Two more people sat down at the table. They both were girls who went to the Academy and had blond hair and deep blue eyes. One seemed to be more calm and collected, while the other was overly hyper and obviously didn't need the coffee she was getting.

Soul then decided to realize who he was sitting next to and pointed a finger at her. "You're in my first period class. Maka Alan right?"

Gripping the coffee cup harshly, Maka snapped, "It's Maka _Albarn_, just so you know. Nice of you to actually acknowledge my existence for once, _Soul_."

Soul flinched slightly at the way she said his name. But he just stayed silent and took another sip of his coffee. "Hey, Black Star, Wes says that you need to come over for dinner sometime. I honestly think it's because his fiancé likes to cook for you, but he says it's to get you away from fast food."

Maka's frown deepened. He had ignored her and changed the subject. Great.

Everyone continued to chatter on, and Maka found out that the calm, caramel-blond girl's name was Elizabeth (but preferred Liz) and her hyper light-blond sister was Patty, even though her real name was Patricia. All was well when another boy came to join them all at the table. He was also from yesterday. The boy with the stripes in his hair.

He sat down next to Liz with a smile. "Seems like I'm the last one here."

"What happened?" Soul smirked, "Your dad hold you back while talking to you about how cute your hair is, Kid?"

Maka noticed how he said "Kid" as if it was his name and not an insult.

He just sighed and leaned back in his chair. "No. The paintings in my room ended up so-"

"Asymmetrical," Liz and Patty finished for him, the two laughing and sharing a high five.

Liz sighed. "Damn... that's the sixth time you've complained. How crooked _where_ your paintings?"

Tsubaki giggled. "You see him before coming here?"

Liz shook her head and sipped her coffee gingerly. "Nope. He called us about it. Damn guy is wasting out minutes."

Soul laughed. "Not that you are calling anyone else, Liz." An evil grin spread across his face. "You two are so clingy that it's amazing you aren't dating."

Liz threw the top of the salt shaker at his head. "That isn't the point,_ Soul_."

Catching the top before it hit the ground, Soul chuckled. "Careful, Miss Thompson. Someone might get hurt. Seriously though, what is up with everyone saying my name like that today?"

The girl frowned and watched a Soul showed Patty a magic trick with the top, making her laugh and clap giddily.

Maka sighed. She hated magic. It seemed so childish and stupid, but something that she didn't think Soul would do. For some reason, she found herself wondering what else he could do that no one else knew about.

"You know how to do magic tricks?" Maka huffed.

Soul nodded, a distant look clear in his red eyes. "You could say that it's something I did a few years ago."

Ok, now he lost her.

"You did magic tricks a few years ago?"

"Yeah. You have a problem with that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maka blinked. Had she offended him? If she did she didn't know how. It was just a simple question. Then again, Maka had never been that talented when getting to know someone. She didn't have friends back at her old school because of the fact that she was constantly reading.

"No... It's just... not something I imagined you would know how to do."

Soul just shrugged and went back to his coffee. One of the waitresses walked over and set the check down on the table. Everyone dug into their pockets and dug out some cash, setting it on the table. Maka frowned, going to go say something, but Tsubaki stopped her with a smile.

"There's no need for you to pay, Maka. I can take care of it."

"But-" Maka protested.

Tsubaki just giggled lightly. "If you insist, I will let you pay me back."

Maka just nodded and looked down at her hands. Soul groaned next to her and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey, anyone mind paying for me today? I don't have any money on me at the moment."

"Sure." Liz said and put a few extra bills on the stack. "You and Wes having money problems again?"

Soul nodded. "Yeah. The rent is due and I just remembered I gave him last weeks paycheck to help out. Stupid landlord raised the price of the rent because he is an idiot when it comes to money management. Therefore, I have absolutely no money on me at all. I'm broke."

Black Star frowned. "Can't you just ask Death for another loan? I'm sure he would help you out again."

"That's what I said. But, I think Wes feels like he doesn't want to take anymore money than what we already have. Death's already paying for Wes and Sara's wedding, so Wes doesn't want him to pay for anything else." Soul sighed loudly. "Man, this is so uncool."

Wes. That name sounded familiar. Maka believed that he was in her first period class with Soul. It was kind of obvious that they were brothers. A blind man could see that. But if they were having trouble with money, why not ask their parents? Then again, why wasn't Soul living with his parents in the first place? Were he and his brother orphans?

Maka just shook her head and watched as the group of friends she was being sucked into went off into another conversation before they headed to class.

* * *

**So yeah! Maka meets the gang officially. Next chapter includes a certain pair of people, one of which does not know how to do with things. **

**I am already about 1/4, maybe half, of the way through chapter 4. Hopefully I will finish it soon and get it out to you guys! See ya!**

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow... two chapter within 3 days... I think... Surprising. Well, in this chapter you meet two very special characters. XD Guess who they are. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own this? No? Good, 'cause I don't. **

* * *

Maka swiftly made her way through the halls of the school, trying to get to the nurse. She had some health forms and such to drop off there, and since her father had some sort of obsession with the nurse, Maka was doing so for him. There was no need for him to scare the poor woman because he is a ladies man.

The halls were rather empty, but that was because most of the students were in class by now. Maka had gotten a pass from her teacher before leaving so the security guards didn't think she was skipping.

She rounded the corner and onto the nurse's office, only to run into a very skinny boy with pink hair (cut in a jagged and mismatched way) and lilac eyes. A button up shirt with a black sweater covered his chest while plain jeans clung to his legs. He seemed to be in a rush, and was startled by Maka's sudden appearance.

Maka smiled, going to walk around the boy, when someone yelled out, "Crona! Get your sorry ass back here!"

The boy, now known as Crona, jumped with fear and looked over his shoulder. "No, Ragnarok! I don't know how to deal with needles!"

Suddenly a punk-ish look-a-like of Crona appeared. The face and skin tone were about the same (twins, Maka supposed) but this boy was more muscled and a bit taller due to that same strength. His hair was black and so were his eyes, unlike his brother. He was wearing a black, spiked choker, a black tee with ripped off sleeves and a white x on it with baggy black kakis. A white strap with buttons and spikes was looped around his shoulder and belts of the same material were on his wrists and hips. Fingerless gloves with black stripes that ran to his wrists were on his hands. All in all he looked like someone who would get in a fight without a second thought.

Ragnarok put a hand on Crona's shoulder and yanked him into a headlock.

"Mom said that we need to catch up on our shots! So stop being such a pussy and get in there so she can give you the shot!" He growled, giving Crona, who seemed to be his twin, a noogie.

Crona struggled to get out of the grip. "Ok! Ok! I'll go! Just stop messing up my hair! You know I don't like that!"

"All the more reason to do it!"

Maka watched the small quarrel before clearing her throat rather loudly. They both froze and looked up at her. Ragnarok scowled and ignored the fact that his arm was still holding his brother tightly in the headlock.

"Can we help you, Cow?

Choosing a thick book from one of the ones in her hand, Maka took a deep breath and raised it to meet her shoulder.

"Maka-" She quickly brought the heavy book down to the center of Ragnarok's head, "chop!"

Ragnarok yelped and let go of Crona in favor of rubbing the throbbing section of his head. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

Looking bored, Maka placed the book back in her stack, saying, "You two are Ms. Medusa's kids, aren't you?"

They both nodded.

"Good. You can help me give her these forms."

"What?" Crona whined. "I don't know how to deal with forms."

"You idiot! You aren't the one filling them out or reading them!" Ragnarok hissed. "Mom will be doing all of that. Now come on, you need to get that shot and Cow here needs to get those papers to-"

He was cut off by another book-slam to the head.

Grumbling, Ragnarok led both Crona and Maka to the nurse's office, quick to be done away with both of them.

They walked into a bleach white room. Three beds were lined up along one wall and with a bathroom nearby. A desk was pushed against the opposite wall with a few chairs open to people waiting for the nurse. There were a few file cabinets lined up, all holding student files and such.

Sitting at the desk was a pretty nurse with gold, snake-like eyes and long, blonde hair that was short in the back with two long strands in the front. They twisted together underneath her chin and were draped over her chest. She was wearing a black dress with a white belt with arrows on each end. A regular white lab coat covered the dress and had two black arrows at the tips, while her feet were clad in plain white shoes.

Ragnarok grabbed Crona by his arm and dragged him towards the chair next to the nurse's desk. He shoved Crona into the chair harshly, holding him there by his shoulders. "I go him, Mom."

Medusa, as Maka had concluded, smiled at her son and pulled out a small shot. "Thank you, Ragnarok. I knew that you would be able to catch him."

He snorted. "He nearly got away. If it wasn't for Cow here I wouldn't have been able to catch him."

Maka glared at Ragnarok, but the boy just stuck out his tongue, which didn't go unnoticed by Medusa.

"Ragnarok, you know how I feel about calling people names."

He frowned and looked the other way, Maka smirking slightly.

Medusa, after giving Crona the shot, then turned to Maka, a kind smile on her face. "Now, how can I help you?"

Maka smiled back, handing her the forms that were in her hand. "I stopped by to give you these papers. My father would have done it but... well... I think I would rather give you them myself then be humiliated."

"Oh! You're Spirit's daughter." Medusa laughed. "I thank you for saving me from your father. I'm just glad that he has such a mature daughter who can keep him out of trouble.

"I try," Maka said sheepishly.

The nurse smiled again. "Well you seem to be doing a good job."

Maka waved, walking out of the room and ignoring Ragnarok, who was once again sticking his tongue out childishly at her. Crona timidly waved back, earning a slap upside the head from his twin. Medusa gave him a look, which in turn made Ragnarok apologize to Crona.

_I wonder if Soul has a mom like that_, Maka thought. _A mom like that would do him some good._

A few periods later, Maka found herself walking with Liz and Tsubaki. The girls were heading to the lunch room, talking here and there about random subjects. Maka had learned about Liz being here and off the streets with her sister because of Principal Death. He tutored her for awhile before she was able to get in the Academy on her own. Liz was specializing in hair and makeup, while Patty was doing cooking and sculpting. Surprisingly enough, most of the sculptures took the form of a giraffe.

Maka bit her lip gently. The question about Soul's parents has been bugging her all day. Seeing Ms. Medusa didn't help much either after thinking that someone like her would be good for him. She kept coming up with crazy stories and ideas. One of them including Soul's parents being spies and having to have Soul and his brother live on their own so their parent's enemies couldn't find and kill them.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something about Soul?"

Liz smiled slyly and bumped shoulders with the smaller blond. "What do you want to know about Soul? Do you have a crush on him?"

"Liz!" Tsubaki scolded. "Give Maka a break. She only just met him!"

Liz just brushed off what she said. "Yeah, yeah! I know. Not like that would stop her. I went out with one of the waiters that works at Blair's after only knowing him for three days."

"She's known Soul for two!"

She shrugged. "Big deal."

"I do not like Soul!" Maka blushed. "It's just... If Soul and his brother are having trouble with money, why can't they ask for some from their parents?"

The trio stopped, Liz looking at Tsubaki, as if asking for her permission. Tsubaki nodded, and the two looked at Maka.

Liz sighed. "I don't blame you for not knowing. Everyone learns out one way or another, but no one talks about it. Well... not when Soul and Wes are around to hear."

Maka looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You see," Liz started. "Soul doesn't get along with his father much. In fact, neither Soul nor Wes talks to him anymore."

Maka frowned. "Really? Why-"

"Hey, sis! Some ass insulted my cake!" A very familiar voice boomed.

Then, Patty came storming over, looking very angry with quite a lot of bloodlust in her blue eyes. Liz frowned, forgetting about the original topic at hand and turned to her little sister with concern.

"You're joking. Who?"

"I'm not! And I don't know! All I know is that he was a jerk with no taste! He said my cake looked like shit!" The girl fumed. Her arms were waving around in the air frantically.

"Really? Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah! He said that Kid's art looked dumb and Tsubaki's dancing was clumsy! All in ten minutes!"

"No!" Liz gasped.

Patty nodded hurriedly. "Ya-huh! We need to stop him!"

Maka went to say something, but Liz started laughing hysterically, cutting her off completely. Patty pouted, clearly not liking this reaction.

"Sis!" She shrieked. "Why are you laughing? He made fun of our friends!"

Liz ended up leaning against Tsubaki for support as she tried to cease her laughing. "Oh god!"

"This is serious!" Patty cried. "Stop laughing!"

Finally, after making odd looks from passing students, Liz stopped laughing. With her sides heaving, she managed, "I'm sorry, Patty. I really am. It's just; who is he going to insult next? He got you, Kid, and Tsubaki, it's like he's trying to verbally abuse us! Besides, it's not like we're the best at what we do. There'll always be someone better than us."

"Noooo!" Patty protested. "We are the best!"

"Whatever you say." Liz smiled, giving in to her sister. "But, honestly, what can we do? It's not like we can make Black Star do something idiotic in front of him. He would get his ass handed to him by the little guy."

Tsubaki and Maka frowned at the evil look growing in Patty's eyes.

"That is exactly what we are going to do!" Patty squealed happily.

"Oh no," Tsubaki protested. "There is no way you are using Black Star as a tool for your madness. He nearly got expelled the last time he got in the fight!"

"Why?" Maka asked. "Fights happen all the time, don't they?"

Tsubaki nodded. "They do, but Black Star put his last opponent in the hospital with a twisted ankle, two broken ribs, a broken nose, and a shoulder out of its socket."

Maka paled. "... Remind me never to insult him."

"Oh don't worry! He doesn't normally fight girls." Tsubaki reassured.

"Anyway," Liz cut in. "I agree with Tsubaki. We can not use Black Star's dull brain to our own... wishes."

"Liz!"

"What!" Liz exclaimed. "I'm sorry! But Black Star is not the sharpest tool in the shed! Jeez. What's up with you? You've been protecting Black Star quite a lot as of late."

Tsubaki just blushed and looked to the side, twiddling with her thumbs.

Tsubaki looked down the hall. Her eyes widening at the sight she saw. "Um guys... I don't think you will need to trick Black Star into doing anything."

"Really, why?" Liz asked, looking around for Patty, only to also look down the hall with a gasp.

Standing nearby, surrounded by students, was Black Star himself. His aura just screamed pissed, causing everyone around him to take a step back, but his opponent just held a feral grin with glee. Patty was standing nearby, yelling at Black Star to just "punch the mother fucking cake insulter" already.

The trio of girls walked over, pushing some people out of the way in the process. Maka realized that her question was left somewhat unanswered, but let it go. She understood what it was like to not get along with your father. She herself didn't get along with her father very well due to his perverted chasing.

Maka stared at the boy. He had black hair and pale skin, along with a black shirt that seemed very familiar. "Wait a second... Ragnarok?"

Liz stared at her as if she had two heads. "Who?"

"That's Ragnarok. He's one of the Ms. Medusa's kids. I met him earlier today when I was dropping off some papers down at the nurse's office," Maka explained. "I should have known that he was the one insulting everyone. He really is an ass."

"Huh," Liz said, musing over what she just said. "You don't say."

A loud sigh reached Maka's ears, making her jump and turn. Soul was standing right next to her, a solemn look on his face. He was staring at Ragnarok and Black Star bicker loudly.

"Damn... this is the second time today. Black Star really has a short fuse."

"Won't he get punished?" Maka asked.

Soul shrugged. "Not unless he puts someone in the hospital. Principal Death understands that Black Star has a short temper and normally lashes out in violence. Half the time he is provoked anyway, so he doesn't get punishment. He just can't help it."

The two watched as Black Star swung a fist at Ragnarok. The other ducked and kicked out his leg to trip him, but Black Star had jumped away to the side.

Next to them, Patty screamed, "HEY, BLACK STAR! KICK HIM IN THE BALLS!"

Black Star, who now held Ragnarok's head under his arm as he kneed him in the gut, then kicked out, his foot finding its target. Ragnarok moaned in pain, leaning slightly into Black Star's grip.

Patty gave a little cheer before pointing a finger at the pained boy, cackling, "VENGEANCE IS SWEET, DEAR SIR! FOR YOU WILL FOREVER REGRET INSULTING MY CAKES!"

"And friends," Liz said to no one in particular.

"AND FRIENDS!" Patty added.

Black Star let the defeated teen slump to the ground. He raised his hands up in the air in complete victory.

"Victory is mine!"

Maka smiled and watched as her new found friends laughed and gave Black Star high-fives. She sure wasn't used to having friends, but she could definitely get used to it.

* * *

**And so we have Crona and Ragnarok (whom gets beat up by Black Star).**

I keep forgetting. All of this wouldn't be possible without my amazing muse and editor, NinjaKittyEpicness. She's in my favorite authors. Check her out.

Anything else... Nope! Later!

Please R&R!


End file.
